1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pole grasping-type climbers utilizing alternate grasping structures and, more particularly, to stands formed of two climbing members which are alternately raised by the user to attain a desired elevation in a tree, or on a pole or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over my climbing stand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 (hereinafter the '216 patent). This earlier device, like the prior art in general, has several features in need of improvement.
First, referring to the '216 patent, in order to move the seat 5 from the forward to rearward positions shown in FIGS. 1 and 6 respectively, the platform must be disengaged from bar means 33 and 34. Moving the platform in such a manner has been found to be cumbersome and awkward for the user, especially when done while elevated in the tree.
A second limitation of the '216 patent and the prior art in general is the fact that cleats 6 and 18 cannot be easily removed to enable the stand to be used legally in jurisdictions which proscribe the use of cleats.
A third shortcoming of the '216 patent and the prior art in general is the lack of a structure upon which the user may rest his back while climbing in the manner illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the '216 patent.
A fourth limitation of the '216 patent is the lack of means for securing telescoping members 13, 43, and 27 within side support bars 33, 34, 28 and 48 when the stand is in its operating position as shown in FIG. 1. This lack of locking means allows the climbing stand to collapse during the climbing operation thereby causing injury to the user.
Therefore, the primary drawbacks of the prior art are the difficulty in moving the seat, the inability of removing the cleats, the lack of support upon which the user can rest his back while climbing and the absence of means for locking the telescoping elements of the apparatus when the apparatus is in its operating, as opposed to collapsed position.